Mistress of Fire
by Kash Dragon Queen
Summary: InuYasha has been taken prisioner, or should we say, leader, to lead an all out war of the oucasts against the demons and ever by his side does she stand...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hello! Hello! Hello! It is I, Kash!... (watches clock)... Dragon Queen! mmmhhmmm... yes, I have returned and I have a confession... I have fallen for Naraku! His evil ways I have fallen for... and I have an idea help him. This just so happened because I just couldn't stand seeing him alone. So I decided to give him something... or should I say someone. (wink) No, not me! Another... well, read this and find out!

**Disclaimer:** (the real one) I do not own any of these people, except for the ones of the clans. (you'll understand what I mean)

"..." talking

'...' thinking

scene change

(hope that helps y'al)

(see?)

"So, you don't think that he'll be there?" Sango asked, coming from underneath the water's surface.

"No, I have a feeling that this is another of his traps," Kagome replied, grabbing her shampoo.

"Well, you'll have to tell that to Inu-Yasha. He's the one who wanted to go," Sango said, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"That won't be hard," Kagome contemplated, giving the bush a few feet away a knowing glare.

"Oh, I see..." Sango replied. They both reached over and grabbed some small stones from the side of the spring. Then, they simply threw them at the bush, a little hard. The sounds of cursing and fumbling came from within it, and both girls started to shout.

"I knew it! Inu-Yasha! Miroku, get out!" both of them nearly screamed in unison. Neither of the boys moved, until Inu-Yasha informed Miroku that he could hear them picking up even more rocks. Then, they both ran for their lives as a shower came down on them.

"Alright!" Both girls shouted, and gave a high five.

"Now we know what to do", Kagome beamed.

"And we know that it works," Sango added, giving emphasis with her index finger.

It was morning now, and they small group was off into flight. Well, at least Kirara was. Inu-Yasha was simply acting like it, with those high leaps.

"Inu-Yasha, don't you think this is a bad idea?" Kagome asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"No, cause if we run into Naraku, then he'll be dead sooner," Inu-Yasha told her.

She huffed and looked on as the trees wizzed on by. One, two, three, four... five... sixxx... sevennnn...

"Hey, wench. Wake up!" came the demand, and rang though her ears. She bolted upright, and looked around.

'Oh no... the trees again...' she began to become sleepy again.

"No, you're staying awake," he told and jolted her to grab her attention. It had worked, for she grabbed on to him. "We're almost there, just a few moments," he told and continued at a comfortable pace.

As they neared the end of the forest, a huge clearing came into view. They all stared at, wondering.

"Hey monk, didn't you say that there was a village here?"

"Yes," Miroku replied," but if it is, then where is it?"

"How can I answer that?"

"Never mind. Do you smell anything?"

"Yeah, but nothing out of the ordinary," Inu-Yasha replied, and took another sniff. "Change that, I do smell something odd," he said and skidded to a stop. Kirara landed next to him, and they sat still.

"What is it?" Kagome whispered.

"Shhh..." Inu-Yasha whispered back, looking to east part of the clearing.

The wind blew over the grass, making it ripple, and sway. They were all silent, not sure of what had made Inu-Yasha stop. Their question was answered, as the sky began to change color. They all looked up, and watched as the sky looked as if a paintbrush was being drug across it, coloring it many colors.

'I've seen those colors before, but where?' Inu-Yasha asked himself, trying to bring back the memory. But he had no time to, for a familiar scent came to his nose. 'Smoke?'

"Shit!" Inu-Yasha cursed, and watched as the forest before them quickly caught flame and headed right towards them. "Sango, go to the skies!" he shouted, and Kirara jumped up into them.

"But, Inu-Yasha! What about you!" Sango shouted from above him.

"I can out run it! Now go, and warn any near by villages!" With that said, he took off running, just as the fire came into the clearing. Kagome looked behind her to see the fire almost lapping at his heels.

"Inu-Yasha, what are gonna do!" Kagome nearly shouted in his ear. He winced, but kept his speed.

"I told them and the same to you. I can outrun it, as long as the wind doesn't blow this way," he told her, his ear still ringing.

"But what if the wind does blow this way!"

"Damn it wench! Stop shouting in my ear," he snapped at her, "I'd just have to go up higher, that's all!"

"Ok," she squeaked, and buried her head into his back.

Inu-Yasha looked behind him, and cursed at he felt the wind blow at his face. 'Damn, the wind's blowing this way. Guess it's time to go higher,' he told himself and jumped up into the trees. He leapt to the top, and began hop from treetop to treetop. Then he looked back again, and saw a horrible sight.

The forest was all aflame, and there was something... wait a minute, there was something up there almost leading it. But what? His curiosity was too great, and he jumped on back, searching for Sango and Miroku. He saw the fire cat and ran towards it.

"Inu-Yasha! Hurry, we have to get out of here!" Sango called out over the sound of the flames.

"That's why I came back. Here, take Kagome with you," He said, sliding the unconscious girl off his back. "Don't worry, the smoke just got to her," he told them, and they nodded.

"What about you?" Miroku asked.

"I've got to check this out. I think something is doing this on purpose," Inu-Yasha growled, and looked in the direction of the fire. "You can get away from it, just go east, towards it and past."

"Alright, we'll warn anyone on the way. Meet us at Kaede's hut."

"Feh," he retorted, and took of. 'I have to figure this out, or the land will be destroyed!"

He ran in the direction of where he had seen the thing that seemed to lead the fire. Once Inu-Yasha had spotted it, he took off after it, determined to catch it and stop the spreading of the fire. However, it wasn't going to be all that easy, for the leader was very high up in the sky.

Inu-Yasha decided what to do, and got just below it. Then he ran forward jumped as high as he could. He missed, and ran ahead again to take another leap. He tried this over and over again, failing each time. Then, on one of his jumps, he didn't pay attention. Inu-Yasha jumped, missed, and had no tree below him to land on. There was only a blazing field below him, waiting to devour him in flames. He cursed as he fell, and waiting to feel the flames grab about him. However, they never came. The next thing he knew, he was high above the trees, seemingly floating on by at an enormous speed.

'Is this some trick of the mind?' Then he looked up. He couldn't believe his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha or any other character besides the mistress (you'll understand) hint: the title

He couldn't believe his eyes. He was hundreds of feet above even the tallest trees, and being carried by a woman. Her whole figure was shrouded in flames of blue and red and white. (Little bit of knowledge for ya, some ancient stories told of white fire of the dead. But this only shows fire hotter then when it is blue, which is really hot!) She held him underneath his arms and was simply flying about like that, like it was the most natural thing in the world. But Inu-Yasha was completely confused, and wanted to know what was going on.

"Um... may I ask what the hell you're doing?" Inu-Yasha asked, with his usual tact.

She merely ignored him and continued on her flight. Then he noticed something.

The fire was still left in her wake, but it did not burn anything any longer. Rather, it looked as if the fire seemingly skimmed the surface, causing no damage what so ever.

This confused him very much, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to find out.

"What the Hell is up with this fire shit you're leavin'? Are you a witch?" He snarled the last bit, hoping it would make her talk.

She simply looked at him, a look of great knowing flowed through her eyes, and Inu-Yasha felt a shiver go down his spine. Feeling his uneasiness, she turned her head away, and looked on ahead.

Her Voice tuned him back in, surprising him with the tone and quality it held.

"I mean not to frighten you; I simply wished to look upon the man I have finally found. The one whom I now hold", she told him, her voice full of a hidden authority, and also the sound of royalty.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He questioned, curiosity barely held back.

She simply looked at him, her eyes glittering. He had to turn away to hide his blush from how friendly she was acting towards him. She smiled at his shyness and looked ahead again, allowing him time to settle again.

'Amazing, that such a wondrous warrior can show emotions so easily. It is so pleasing to know that such men still exist, and live in these parts, so near to my homeland. '

'What is with her? Is it just another of those female traits that they use to confuse us! … And what was with that smile of hers? She talks like my bastard of a brother does, but she isn't cold and stoic like he is… What is she!' He took another sniff, trying to decipher what she was. 'She smells like the wind and fresh plant growth…' another scent caught him off guard. 'Wait… it can't be…' he took another sniff. 'No, it couldn't be…'

"Naraku?"


End file.
